Mimikyu Unmasked!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Mimikyu Unmasked in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: By winning the Akala Island grand trial, Ash has earned Rockium Z. With Pikachu and his newly-evolved Lycanroc, our hero now heads to the Pokemon School in high spirits! Ash Ketchum: So, what do you say we try out a Rock-type Z-Move together? (Lycanroc agree) Rotom Pokedex: I would like to see that, too! Pikachu: Pikachu. Meilin Rae: Good morning! Ash Ketchum: Good morning, Meilin. Any plans for today? Meilin Rae: I'll train with you Ash. Combusken come on out! (Combusken pop out of the pokeball) Meilin Rae: Combusken, let's train Ash and his newly evolved Lycanroc dusk form. (Combusken scratch a little on his neck, he say nah and then he's taking a nap) Meilin Rae: Uh he's still won't obey me. Mallow: Alola, guys! Sora Takenouchi: Alola! Good morning, guys Ash Ketchum: Mallow! Sora! Biyomon! Alola! Rotom Pokedex: Alola! Meilin Rae: Alola! Mallow: Is your Combusken still disobeying you, Meilin? Meilin Rae: Yes, for no reason. I mean he really likes me, but he never wanted to listen to me. Tai Kamiya: (Sighs) I'll do this myself. Hey! Combusken are you seriously gonna disobey Meilin? Or are you gonna get up, train and obey her right now! (Combusken fires Flamethrower on Tai's face and gets burnt extra crispy and his hair is puffed up) Ash Ketchum: Are you okay? Agumon: You got a sunburn. Tai Kamiya: It's no use, he won't listen for no reason. Optimus Primal: Well that just prime. Takuya Kanbara: First Ash's Charizard, then Dawn's Mamoswine, then Iris' Excadrill and Dragonite, and now Meilin's Combusken refuse to listening to their trainers. Runo Misaki: Yeah, why can't you listen to Meilin already! (Combusken is falling a sleep.) (All Heroes fall down embarrassed.) Meilin Rae: Ah it's useless! (Then Kiawe and his Charizard shows up) Kiawe: Alola! All Heroes: Alola! Kiawe: Is your Combusken still won't obey you Meilin? Meilin Rae: Yep! Pearl: Her Combusken is the same act like Ash's Charizard when he was Charmeleon he was stubborn and very strong Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: Yeah and then he's gone rampage and attack Aerodactyl for what he did to my Charizard. I called a "Rampaging Disobident Trainer's Pokemon." Pearl: Ah don't silly Ash you know there's no such thing. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh no Pearl it is real. It said on the magazine. Amethyst: I married a Rampaging Trainer's Pokemon. Patrick Star: Yeah! It's said on Fake Science. Pearl: Rampaging Trainer's Pokemon and Creepypastas are real. That's a silliest thing I ever heard. Patrick Star: Well, maybe it is silliest, but it's also dumb! Ash Ketchum: We're not made up Pearl it really happened and it's all true. SpongeBob SquarePants: Ash's right Pearl Rampaging Trainer's Pokemon is no laughing matter.. Why, once I met this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy's cousin... Garnet: Stop it, I believe you Ash - - - - (Suddenly a net appears trapping Meilin while the flying plastic ball traps Pikachu and took them away) Meilin Rae: Help! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Li Showron: Meilin! - - Meowth: And another picture-perfect flight! Jessie: Like taking candy from a twerp. James: Watching the Alolan sunrise made it all bearable. Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket and villains! Gmerl: Oh, great. Bloom: Not you guys again. Emerl: I knew somethings fishy around here. - Jaden Yuki: Hey Ash who are they? Ash Ketchum: Careful Yugi and Jaden. Team Rocket and the villians are the bad guys they try to steal Pokemon. Jaden Yuki: What? They steal? Izzy Izumi: Afraid so Jaden they just love to steal the rarest Pokemon including Pikachu. Alexis Rhodes: Let my friends and his Pokemon go Team Rocket. - - - - Goku: You better let them go or else. Jessie: Or else what? Are you going to attack us with your worthless fighting skills? Vegeta: How dare you called us our worthless fighting skills you shall feel my wrath. Meowth: Ooh I'm so scared not (Laughing) Gallus: Not funny! James: - - - - - - - Gohan: Combusken, watch out! (But it is too late Mimikyu's Shadow Claw hit Combusken instead and left his scar mark on it head.) All Heroes: (gasped) Cera: Uh-oh! Biyomon: (in Scary Godmother's voice) Oh that is so not good. Goten: Ah now Combusken is really furious what did Mimikyu done to his head. Trunks: And he's not gotta be happy. Ducky: I agree with you Trunks. He's not gotta be happy at all. No, no, no! Meilin Rae: Somebody get me out of here. (Combusken is pointing on a scar on his head and then use Flamethrower.) James: What's he saying? Meowth: He's saying look what Mimikyu did to my head you bully. Jessie: Oh I'm sorry you weakly Combusken! (stick her tongue out and raspberry on him) All Heroes: (gasping) Amethyst: Oh no! Piglet: Oh dear! Ash Ketchum: You really shouldn't done that. Syrus Truesdale: Yeah now Combusken gotta be far angrier by now. Patrick Star: SpongeBob what we gotta do Combusken gotta be furious at Team Rocket and the villians and then he's surely gotta come attack us. SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't worry you guys I know I can draw a circle of protection. (He use the stick to draw a circle around the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Good thinking SpongeBob! Pinkie Pie: Yeah you're a genius. Patrick Star: I like it! (He bring out the magazine) Good thing the circle of protection are the only expert said it is the only one defense against the Trainer's disobident rampaging Pokemon attack. Meowth: Hey what are you doing you all twerps. Are you scared of Jessie? Jessie: So at last you should be scare of me now we got Pikachu you can't stop us now we've won. (laugh) Pan: (angry) Are you nuts? We're not scare of you weridos. We scared of Combusken now he's very angry right now thanks to you. SpongeBob SquarePants: She's right Team Rocket. You really shouldn't insulted him like that. Jessie: Oh I'm sorry you mean like this! (Raspberry on him again and she laughing at him and that makes Combusken even more angrier) SpongeBob SquarePants: (Panic) Yeah like that! (Combusken is really mad because of Jessie insulted on him as he began shout loud and then he began to evolve.) (All Heroes gasped) Piccolo: Combusken's power is increase rapidly. Krillin: What's happening to Combusken? Tien Shenhon: He's evolving. Yamacha: Evolving? (Combusken evolves into Blakizen as he unleashed powerful Flamethrower.) Meilin Rae: Whoa! Blakizen! Dan Kuso: Wow look at that! Shun Kazumi: It evolved into Blaziken! Vegeta: Unbelievable what a intense power. Drago: Incredible! Tigerra: What a powerful Fire Pokemon. Hydranoid: Now Team Rocket and the villians are now really in bigger trouble. Cera: You could say that again. Freakazoid: Rotom anaylzes on Blaziken. Rotom Pokedex: Blaziken, the Blaze Pokemon. A Fire and Fighting type and the final evolved form of Torchic. In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its writs and attacks foes courageously. The stronger the foe, the more intensely this Pokemon's writs burn. Gwen Tennyson: They are so busted to make Blaziken very mad. (Blaziken glare at Jessie insulted him as Team Rocket and the villians scared) Jessie: (scared) Nice Blaziken! Did I say weakling Pokemon I mean the super strong Pokemon because your smart, powerful,and very noble. (Blaziken roar at Team Rocket and the villians as they started to back away slow Blaziken began to chase them.) Meilin Rae: Blaziken you evolved I would be in trouble. (a little tear) I thought I would be a great trainer and be your friend again. (Blaziken using Flamethrower on Team Rocket, but they dodge panicing so does trapped Pikachu and Meilin and then using Flamethrower again and hit Meilin) Meilin Rae: Maybe not! Ash Ketchum: For once she was right that's a reason Blaziken evolved he wants to battle and payback on Mimikyu. Her Blaziken is just like my Charizard. Piccolo: Yeah! You're definetly right Ash, Blaziken is just like your Charizard when he was disobey you. Koji Minamoto: Yeah so does Dawn's Mammoswine. (Blaziken keep using Flamethrower on Mimikyu, Team Rocket and the villians, but they dodge quickly and Blaziken keep chasing them.) Madison Taylor: Oh no Meilin! Dan Kuso: Ah snap, Blaziken is really mad now, because of her Mimikyu. Drago: Not only that Jessie insulted Blaziken too. Izzy Izumi: We gotta save Meilin and Pikachu or else Meilin and Pikachu are gotta get fry cook. Cheetor: Hang on Meilin and Pikachu help is on the way. Cheetor Maximize! (He transform into Robot mode) Ryo Sanada: White Blaze get Pikachu out of this net. (White Blaze use his claws to break the flying plastic ball and catch Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu you're safe. (to White Blaze) Thanks White Blaze. (Blaziken jumps in the air using his sharp claws to cut the net and freed Meilin) (Cheetor catch Meilin from falling.) Meilin Rae: Thanks. Cheetor: Your welcome. (Blaziken use Blaze Kick as a new move and hit on Mimikyu) Jessie: Mimikyu! Meilin Rae: Did Blaziken learn to used Blaze Kick? Ash Ketchum: Yes,he already did it. Gohan: Blaziken learn to use Blaze Kick after it evolved. Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket are you and your villians okay? Team Rocket&villians: No! SpongeBob SquarePants: Quick get your Mimikyu back in inside the pokeball before Blaziken attack you again. Patrick Star: Yeah Blaziken attack your Mimikyu more than once. Jessie: Are you crazy? Your not the boss of me we won't go without Pikachu as our prize for the boss. Mimikyu use Play Rough on Blaziken! All Heroes: No! (Blaziken use Fire Punch as another new move and hit Mimikyu again.) SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't use Play Rough Blaziken hates that attack. Sandy Cheeks: Well tawn nation her Blaziken learn to use Fire Punch too. Meilin Rae: Use Flamethrower! (But Blaziken uses Blaze Kick still disobeying Meilin) Meilin Rae: I said Flamethrower not Blaze Kick! Terriermon: I don't think he's listening to you Meilin. Ben Tennyson: Oh man this is not gotta be easy. Ash Ketchum: Uh-oh he still won't obey her,he's acting like Iris' Dragonite when Iris and I battle against her Dragonite and my Krookodile. King Kai: Yes, you're absolubly right Ash,he's just like Iris' Dragonite when he semi-final battle against your Krookodile. And if Blaziken won't stop using the same moves he may almost destory the Pokemon School, just like Iris' Dragonite almost destory Pokemon Battle Jr. Championship at Unova region. Oh that poor Blaziken, how could her Mimikyu won't stop attacking Pikachu,but now Jessie's Mimikyu have finally met his match and now her Mimikyu is gotta payback ten fold. Jessie: That's it I had enough of you Blaziken. Mimikyu use Shadow Ball! (Mimikyu fire his attack try to hit Blaziken) All Heroes: No! (But Blaziken use Blaze Kick again and kick Shadow Ball back on Mimikyu and hit directly.) SpongeBob SquarePants: He hate the Shadow Ball more than Play Rough. Jessie: Well then use Wood Hamm... (Blaziken use Fire Punch and hit Mimikyu again.) SpongeBob SquarePants: We should've warn you about sneaking. (Blaziken use Flamethrower and hit Mimikyu and he burned) Jessie: What did Mimikyu and I do wrong? SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't know maybe he doesn't like you. Pinkie Pie: Pretend to be somebody else. SpongeBob SquarePants: (He throw a stick to the villians) Here draw a circle. Team Rocket and the villians: Okay! (They draw an oval instead of circle of protection.) (Blaziken use Flamethrower on the villains.) SpongeBob SquarePants: That was an oval it has to be a circle. Team Rocket and the villains: (runs and climbs on top of SpongeBob and Patrick, who are still sitting in the circle) Move over! Ash Ketchum: - - Kiawe: - - - - - Darcy: Where's Bewear? - - Team Rocket and the villians: We're blastin off again! (Ding) - - Meilin Rae: Alright Blaziken retur... (Blaziken use Flamethrower on Meilin) All Heroes: (shocked) (Blaziken didn't want to interrupt his victory and he keep using Flamethrower as victory over defeating Mimikyu) Grandpa Max: Guess Blaziken doesn't want to interrupt his victory over Mimikyu. Li Showron: (Embrassing) Yeah! Meilin Rae: I don't have another option.... (Meilin walk slow to his Blaziken and slap him and the Heroes are suprising) (cut to see villians) James: Meowth: - - - (cut to see Jessie and Mimikyu) - - Jessie: (Team Robot Adventure in Pokemon Sun&Moon: the Series song) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Mimikyu Unmasked! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Villains: Who's that Pokemon? It's Lycanroc (Dusk Form)! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Larry Koopa: '''I'll shall never see that naked Mimikyu again. - - - - - (Back to the heroes battle the villains) - - - Clover: I hate to disagree with you Team Rocket you got another problem cause there's a wild Nidoking right behind you and he's pretty mad at you right now. All Villians: Huh? Jessie: (Nervous) And what attracts him? Patrick Star: The sounds of Blaziken attack. (a wild Nidoking appear and he's pretty mad at Team Rocket and Emerl's enemies) - - - - - - - - - - Optimus Primal: Ash did it he mastering the Rock-type Z move. - - (Bewear came and catch Team Rocket and the villians) - - - - Team Rocket and the villians: We're off with a new blast! Emerl: Way a go Ash you master a Rock-type Z-move. - - Clover: So Nidoking you wanna come with me and all my friends on the Alola journey? (Nidoking nod) Clover: Okay! Go Ultra Ball! - - - - - (Sakura's Rockruff began howling and then evolve) '''Sora: Look! Madison Taylor: It's happening! Sakura Avalon: My Rockruff is evolving! (Rockruff evolve to Lycanroc Dawn form.) Rotom Pokedex: Sakura's Rockruff evolved into Lycanroc......................Dawn form! Mallow: Amazing! Another Special Lycanroc Sakura Avalon: Rockruff, I mean Lycanroc, you did it! (Hugs her Pokemon) I'm so proud of you. Ash Ketchum: Congratulations Sakura now we both have a Special Lycanroc. Sakura Avalon: Thanks Ash! (Lycanroc Dusk form and Lycanroc Dawn form smile each other.) (Lycanroc Dawn form licks Sakura on the cheek) Sakura Avalon: (Laughs) That tickles! Li Showron: Hey guys look my egg is about to hatch. (All heroes gasping) (The egg is glowing bright and then it hatched. It was a Shinx sleeping while Li is cradling it into his arms) Emerl: It's a Shinx! Li Showron: I got a Shinx. Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Ben Tennyson: Who's that Pokemon? Rotom Pokedex: Shinx the Flash Pokemon. An Electric type. When Shinx senses danger, its fur gives off a bright flash. This brilliant light blinds its attacker so Shinx can make a hasty escape. (Shinx slowly opens it's eyes and then the blur clears away and sees Li for the first time) Li Showron: Hi Shinx. Clover: Shinx is so cute! Ash Ketchum: Nice to meet you Shinx. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey little fella. Patrick Star: Koochie-koochie, koo, koo! Petrie: You are so cute. Ducky: Aww. - - (You're One of Us Now song starts) Showron As an egg, you were a beauty but now you're really cutie and we brought you to our valley somehow Ketchum What would look like you and thank nothing to it cause we're family you're one of us now. Heroes We're family you're one of us now we're family you're one of us now What would look like you and thank nothing to it cause we're family you're one of us now Petrie Me know see - - - - - - (the song ends) - - - - - Narrator: Meilin's Combusken has evolved into Blaziken and Sakura's Rockruff evolves into Dawn form of Lycanroc. On top of that Li got a new Pokemon Shinx. Not only that Clover caught a Nidoking as her new Pokemon. (Meanwhile) - - (Suddenly the giant ant is found a hidden place,but he saw the intruders.) ???: The intruders found it first must get rid of them at once. Inferno Terrorize! (He transform into robot form) Team Rocket: (Screaming) What on earth is that? (Then suddenly he's not alone there's a giant-size wasp) Waspinator: Waspinator found a hideout and these intruders. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: As the journey continues. (the episode ends)